Addiction
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: She was an addiction; perhaps dangerous, but something Hermione knew she could never quit. •Narcissa/Hermione• SEQUEL TO 'THE EFFECT OF GREAT CONVERSATION'


**Title:** Addiction  
><strong>Author:<strong> Sapphire Smoke  
><strong>Beta(s):<strong> none  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Narcissa/Hermione  
><strong>Sequel To:<strong> "The Effect of Great Conversation"  
><strong>Requested By:<strong> Olivia  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She was an addiction; perhaps dangerous, but something Hermione knew she could never quit.

* * *

><p>The banister weakened beneath her grip, the slight breeze from the north swallowing the small sound of appreciation that fell from Hermione's lips as her eyes landed on nothing but silk, lace, and skin. She was positive that had the balcony railing not stood firmly behind her, Hermione would have found herself toppling over the edge and into the sea below. Narcissa emerged from her beach home in a way that was akin to a goddess' entrance into her temple; the purposeful sway of her hips captivated Hermione completely, the controlling look in Narcissa's eyes making it hard to take her next breath. She was an addiction; perhaps dangerous, but something Hermione knew she could never quit.<p>

The blonde smirked, noting Hermione's reaction. "Too forward?" she inquired, a hint of a tease behind her eyes. Hermione shook her head erratically before catching herself. She coughed awkwardly, averting her gaze as she felt a bit foolish that she was so easily taken by Narcissa like some kind of school girl with a crush; she was an _adult, _for Merlin's sake. She should have learned by now not to act too keen, but it seemed Hermione's brain failed to function properly when the witch was around.

"No," she finally answered. "Maybe for a normal first date it would have been, but we've already—" _slept together, _Hermione finished in her head. But for some reason she didn't want to say that out loud though, as it sounded rather crude even though it was it was one of the better ways to word it. Narcissa chuckled lightly, coming over to rest on the banister next to Hermione.

"You're nervous," Narcissa noted, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. If Hermione hadn't made a point to study body language a few years ago, she probably would have missed the slight indication of apprehension that accompanied that statement. Narcissa was a bit worried she had gone about this wrong, but nothing could be further from the truth. She had brought Hermione _here; _to this beautiful beach house on the outskirts of town. It was much more than Hermione was expecting for their first date, was all.

"I…" Hermione tried, but found she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to admit that Narcissa made her nervous because she could take it in the entirely wrong way. But the last thing Hermione wanted to do was explain her body's reactions either; that seemed terribly embarrassing. Her breath caught in her throat when Narcissa's hand covered her arm. Hermione looked up at the captivating beauty before her.

"Perhaps some wine will help?"

|x|

Wine did help, as did the garments Narcissa provided for her once Hermione told her she felt completely overdressed for the occasion. Now Narcissa lay on long beach chair, Hermione situated comfortably between her legs as she rested against the blonde's breasts. Narcissa idly ran her fingers through Hermione's curls as they looked out at the waves that found their end by crashing against the jagged rocks. The silence between them was peaceful as they sipped their wine, but after a few moments it was interrupted by Narcissa.

"I told Andromeda."

Hermione turned her head back to look at her, slight worry in her eyes. Though she knew Andromeda liked her, the two of them dating was far from the ordinary in both the wizarding _and _muggle world. "And?" she prompted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes slightly before admitting, "She doesn't approve." Hermione deflated slightly; that wasn't good. But Narcissa didn't seem very bothered by her sister's disapproval as she shrugged it off. "She believes I'm taking advantage of you; using you as some kind of solution to my supposed mid-life crisis."

"You're not taking advantage of me, I promise."

"Oh, _I _know that," Narcissa responded, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Believe me; I'm aware that you are intelligent enough to make rational decisions when it comes to your life. Our age difference unsettles my sister though; she believes I'm trying to find a replacement for Draco, someone I can nurture in his stead."

Hermione's face masked in sympathy and she touched Narcissa's arm. "He's still not speaking to you?" She hated more than anything that she was the reason Narcissa's family was so torn apart.

"He'll come round." Though it was said with confidence, Hermione noted the worry behind Narcissa's eyes. Nothing was ever guaranteed and she knew that. It tugged at Hermione's heart uncomfortably and she leaned up to place a chaste kiss against Narcissa's lips.

"I hope he does."

|x|

"Do you have siblings?" Narcissa enquired as she poured Hermione another glass of wine over by the west end of the balcony, where a beautifully crafted glass table sat. The brunette shook her head and sat up straighter in the beach chair, crossing her legs underneath her. She gave Narcissa a gracious smile as a newly filled wine glass was offered to her moments later, before watching the blonde settle herself down in the opposite chair so as to better face her.

"This used to be my parent's beach house," Narcissa told her, her gaze taking in the structure around them. She took another sip of wine before looking down at the beach. "Andi and I used to love it here, but Bella despised it; she hated the water. I suppose that was because she had a way with elemental fire and water was its natural enemy."

Hermione said nothing when Bellatrix was mentioned, knowing she had nothing nice to say about the deceased witch. Though it was obvious Narcissa and she had their differences, it was also abundantly clear that they were once very close and that she missed Bellatrix terribly. Hermione couldn't fault her for that, knowing Narcissa had probably never been on the receiving end of Bellatrix's wrath. Still, the topic of her made Hermione slightly uncomfortable and she fidgeted in her seat. Narcissa noticed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I… forget sometimes." Narcissa looked ashamed to admit that and averted her gaze from Hermione before taking a hesitant breath. "What my sister did to you was unforgivable, Hermione," Narcissa said finally, though stared out at the beach as she spoke the words. "And what was worse was that I did nothing to stop it."

"Please," Hermione pleaded softy. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now." They shouldn't be discussing these kinds of heavy things on their first date; though Hermione knew the conversation was long overdue. Both of them had put it off, not wanting to be the first to broach such a sensitive subject. But it could wait; Hermione wanted this night to be light, easy, and fun. It seemed Narcissa agreed there, because she nodded her consent.

"Do you swim?" she asked after a moment's silence. Hermione confirmed that she did and the information made Narcissa smile. "Good," she said before standing up, offering her hand to Hermione. "Come with me; I have something to show you."

|x|

The sand felt warm beneath Hermione's feet though the sun had set quite some time ago. She followed Narcissa to the water's edge, watching the moonlight bathe the blonde in a brilliant, midnight glow. "Like this?" Hermione questioned, fingering the hem of her garment apprehensively. What Narcissa put her in seemed rather expensive. "We'll ruin our négligées."

Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she watched Narcissa strip the piece of fabric off her body, leaving her nude on the beach. She turned around, a smirk on her face. "No, we won't."

"…Oh."

Well as far as first dates went; this seemed to just get better and better, didn't it? Hermione flushed slightly at Narcissa's expectant gaze as she began to rid herself of the garment that covered her body. Narcissa's eyes raked hungrily over her curves and Hermione found her breathing was getting shallower after each breath she took. She wasn't used to someone looking at her with such lustful purpose in their eyes, though she would be a fool not to enjoy it.

Narcissa's hand fit snuggly in hers as they began to wade into the water. At first the contrast chilled her, but her body got used to the temperature of the water fairly quickly as Narcissa purposely led her to the cliff face, just east of the beach house. When they got to the edge the blonde questioned, "Can you see underwater?" Hermione nodded; she had spent a good portion of her childhood by the beach with her parents and often played underwater games with the other children in town. "Follow me then," Narcissa instructed, giving her a playful look before dipping beneath the surface of the water. Hermione followed suit.

They weren't underwater long. Hermione followed Narcissa to the very edge of the cliff face before watching her disappear into a decently sized opening between two rocks. Intrigued, she followed. Within moments she had surfaced, finding herself in some kind of cave. Though it was dark, the moonlight still shone through a few openings on the cliff, making the whole area feel secluded yet inviting. Narcissa sat at the edge of the opening on a rock, dangling her feet in the water. She was smiling.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, looking around the cave. She was impressed. "How did you find this place?"

"When one grows up in a household such as mine, you have an innate need to escape the madness. The first day we came here I made a point to find a place that was just my own."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You never showed this place to your sisters?" Narcissa shook her head, watching the brunette raise herself out of the water to perch on the rock next to her.

"Contrary to popular belief, the three of us weren't attached at the hip when we were children." Narcissa smirked, looking amused at Hermione's surprise. Andromeda always spoke of their childhood like the three of them barely had any time apart, so Hermione had just assumed. "No," continued Narcissa. "The only people I have ever shown this to are Draco… and now you."

Hermione's eyebrows rose even higher. "Really?"

"Mmm."

Hermione bit her bottom lip slightly. "But what if you… you know." She felt a little badly that she unknowingly robbed Narcissa of her private space; everyone needs a place where they can get away. The blonde merely laughed though as she slid back into the water.

"What if I need to get away from you?"

Hermione shrugged, but then nodded. It was stupid to act aloof about it; it was what she had meant, after all.

Narcissa waded over to where Hermione's legs were submerged, an amused smile on her face. "Well," she started, sliding her hands up the brunette's wet thighs, "As we've known each other for quite some now and I have yet to feel the need to barricade myself in some dark little cave, I would suppose it wouldn't be very pertinent to worry about it." She placed her lips gently against the inside of Hermione's thigh and the younger woman shivered. "Besides," Narcissa continued in a low tone, "I never said this was my _only _place to hide…"

Hermione was sure she had an answer for that, but her words were engulfed by a soft moan as Narcissa settled between her legs. Her tongue began to drink up the last of Hermione's sanity, prompting slender fingers to weave tightly in blonde locks as the world faded around them.

Talking wasn't very important anyway.

|x|

The salt air drifted through the opened window situated overhead the desk in the study, the light breeze blowing papers that were once deemed important to now rest carelessly on the ground. The flame from the silver painted candle was snuffed out in moments, leaving the room shrouded in darkness.

It stood unnoticed by tightly shut eyes.

Hermione tried to grasp for the milky white skin above her, a moan falling from her lips. She felt as though she were sinking into the expensive, velvet covered futon that Narcissa had made their bed, and it felt more wonderful than anything else she had ever known. Fingers explored greedily, yet they were not her own. A tight grip held Hermione in place; a silent domination that the brunette sunk into with ease. She begged for the effect of it, yet knew full-well that when Narcissa was ready for her to reciprocate than she would be allowed movement. But for now, Hermione found she enjoyed the Malfoy matriarch telling her "no." It sounded so sultry falling from her lips.

"Beg!"

"_Please."_

It wasn't good enough, but Hermione didn't want it to be. Her body hummed with the feeling of the tease, her hips bucking against the blonde's hand in need. It made her feel alive; when she was with her. The whole world faded to black around them and she could do nothing but _feel, _and it was probably the most glorious moments of her life. Hermione loved to think; loved to rationalize and draw conclusions about the world around her, but there were times – times like this – when she wanted nothing more than to not think at all. The stillness in her mind was the rarest of gems and she was not quick to let it go.

Narcissa crushed her lips against hers and Hermione allowed her to swallow the name she sung her praises to.

She caved. Hermione never expected Narcissa to take long to get her there, yet it still came as a surprise when Hermione found she could no longer bear the thought of not giving all of herself to the woman above her. She had thought she was stronger than that, but perhaps it was foolish to believe strength could overshadow pleasure and… _emotion_; a stronger emotion than Hermione ever knew before poured out of her as Narcissa twisted her fingers deeper, making the brunette's mind hazy and her vision flash to white. Narcissa whispered something in her ear as Hermione fell back into her body, but her screams drowned out her words.

"What did you say?" Hermione breathed, trying to get ahold on reality once more as she wove her fingers with Narcissa's. She felt like silk and smelt of a summer's flower.

A smirk crossed Narcissa's face, yet she said nothing. Maybe Hermione wasn't meant to hear it after all. Some things just need to be said, not heard; it wasn't preferable, but Hermione didn't push.

Her hand reached up tentatively, brushing a strand of platinum blonde hair away from her lover's eyes. "Is it my turn to return the favor?" Hermione asked, wondering if Narcissa had more in store for her. She wouldn't complain of course, but she had been aching for a taste of Narcissa's skin.

"Am I still holding you down?"

"No."

"Well then," Narcissa replied, beginning to guide Hermione's hand down her body; leaving a fire of desire in her wake. "I'd say it's your turn."

Hermione needed no other prompting and grabbed for her, tasting her addiction once more.

**- FIN -**


End file.
